


Breaking In

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Breaking In by Hepaestion

  
March 22, 1999  
Archive: SlashKink and ArchiveX  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions  
Rating: Angst , Alex POV  
Author's note: story was inspired by the Alanis Morrisette hidden track 14 song 'your house'  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Breaking In

I needed to go to your place. I needed to touch your things. I needed to smell you. I walked up those dirty stairs all the way up to #42. I didn't care if the neighbors bothered to open their doors to see me. Would they care anyway?

I opened the door without knocking, without ringing the doorbell. I never did those things anyway. As I walked down the hall, my heart started to beat so fast, I felt weak in the knees. It was your smell that was making me insane. My senses were going on overload from your scent. I walked to the couch first and rubbed my nose against it like the dog I am for you. Instantly, the scent made the cock in my jeans hard and weepy. The pillow you used to lay your head while you watched your basketballs games I hugged tightly. I wondered if the living room light were bright enough would I see our cum stains there? Were there spots where we didn't get to reach or see to clean up? Was there evidence of our union here? It made me smile even more.

Yes, I know I shouldn't be here without permission. Did you ever give me permission? Wasn't the lack of your complete submission part of what made it so good for you? How at times you would ALMOST convince yourself with your denials and pleas for me to leave. Did you at times almost believe yourself when you asked me , 'not to touch you'?

It was too much, the feeling I was getting from being in your house. I need to take off my clothes. I wonder if you will forgive me for using your shower? I needed to rub the cloth you used against my own body, my own chest, my own cock. It made me feel closer to you. I dried my body with your towel left on the floor. It was stil cool and damp from the water that covered your body. The feeling was erotic as I dried my cock and balls with your towel. I looked in the mirror as I passed the towel between my ass cheeks. I took the dampest part of your leftover wetness and rubbed it against my asshole. I saw my lust in your fogged up mirror, and it was eventually to bring me over the edge. My orgasm struck hard and the cum squirted upon your bathroom floor. I will leave it behind, more evidence of me for you to find.

I found your robe behind the door and slipped it on. It smelled like you, not the smell of you when your sexed up, but clean you. The smell of the robe was the smell of you when you cleaned your body of me. I wonder if you didn't think I noticed the long shower you take after we fucked. How hard did you scrub your body I wondered? Did you feel clean afterward? How dirty do I make you feel? When will you realize you like being dirty, Fox?

I went through your drawers. I touched your socks, ties and shirts. You gave an appearance of a slob but you were tidy with your stuff. I wonder if Daddy beat this into you? Were you told to keep your things neat? Is it part of that silly facade you try to pull on people? Or were your drawers the only thing you are able to keep neat and orderly? Was it a reminder of the goal you had for your mind eventually?

I found sticks of incense in your drawer. It made me smile. I remember those, and when they were used for the first time. I was your partner then and you trusted me. There was no violence then, but only your introduction to your hidden sexuality. You were afraid at first that you had seduced me and you noticed eventually how wrong you were. You told me secrets that night as the incense burned. We tasted our bodies and our need, and I know we fell in love. We would later try to kill each other because we were afraid to love again. Eventually, the fighting and the hitting would stop. I made the first move, the kiss was all you needed.

But now it has been weeks. Months. Where are we know? Why am I here? I need you now. I need to say I am sorry. I need to show you how I suffered and rightly so. Can we have a second chance? I can't live without you. What point is there in the realm of things to be without you?

I looked around your desk and I chuckled at the mess. The stack of magazines and the papers strewn about. I saw a note too. I decided to pick it up and to see if it was your grocery list. It wasn't. The note said: "Hello Fox. I promise to be back tonite at midnight. I love you so Fox." signed W.

I dropped the note. I guess it was time for me to leave soon. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed you would be home soon. I fed the fish and returned your robe. I turned the lights off and grabbed my jacket. I wondered if you would notice the tears on the couch? More evidence left behind. I checked my gun and then I took one last deep intake of Fox's smell. It will do until the end. I turned around and closed the door to your house. I wonder if you will notice the incense burning I left behind? I wonder if you would forgive me for breaking in?

the end. 

***************************************************************

and now the song.

Your House  
I went to your house  
Walked up the stairs  
Opened the door without ringing the bell  
Walked down the hall  
Into your room where I could smell you  
And i shouldn't be here  
Without permission  
Shouldn't be here...  
Would you forgive me love if i danced in your shower  
Would you forgive me love if i laid in your bed  
Would you forgive me love if i stay all afternoon?  
I took off my clothes  
Put on your robe  
Went through your drawers  
And i found your cologne  
Went down to the den  
Found your cd's  
And i played your Joni  
And i shouldn't stay long  
You might be home soon  
Shouldn't stay long  
Would you forgive me love if i danced in your shower  
Would you forgive me love if i laid in your bed  
Would you forgive me love if i stay all afternoon?  
I burned your incence  
I ran a bath  
I noticed a letter that sat on your desk  
It said:  
"Hello, love.  
I love you so, love.  
Meet me at midnight."  
And no, it wasn't my writing  
I'd better go soon  
It wasn't my writing  
So forgive me love If I cry in your shower  
So forgive me love for the salt in your bed  
So forgive me love If I cry all afternoon


End file.
